


Trauma

by Laeana



Series: LionHeart [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, FC Barcelona, Olympique Lyonnais, Wounds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Peu avant le match retour Barça-OL et tu te tiens dans les vestiaires avec les joueurs lyonnais.





	Trauma

**Match retour OL-Barça**

On est à quelques minutes du début du match. Tu te trouves dans les vestiaires avec tous les joueurs. Eux comme toi savent que ce qui va se passer est très important et cela se sent dans l'ambiance.

A l'allée, ils ont tenu un score en égalité mais cette fois tout se finira forcément par une victoire du l'un ou l'autre camp. Tu aimerais que ce soit lyonnais. Tu ne sais pas si c'est possible.

Bref, tu veux y croire. Ne pas vouloir être défaitiste, fataliste. Mais l'ambiance même te semble trop lourde pour pouvoir avancer une quelconque bonne humeur. Cela te pèse au plus profond de toi-même.

A quel genre de jeu vas-tu assister ? Tu aimerais que le moment se fige ainsi pour toujours. Un endroit où le futur ne s'est pas déjà tracé, où il reste à écrire. Là où l'espoir a sa place.

Tu observes tout autour de toi. Nabil, assis sur le banc, tête baissée, de retour de sa suspension, le brassard de capitaine semble peser plus lourd que jamais sur son biceps mais sa concentration et son esprit combatif restent présents.

Aucune musique ne flotte dans le vestiaire, tous sont pensifs. Houssem noue ses crampons, l'air peut-être un peu déçu de ne pas être titulaire ce soir. Lucas à ses côtés pose une main sur son épaule, une certaine confiance établie entre eux.

Memphis et Moussa ont eux engagé une discussion à voix basse que personne n'entend, leurs épaules tendues sont directement un signe de leur attention envers les prochaines 90 minutes à venir.

Tu soupires, passant une main dans tes cheveux, pivotant encore. Les mots du coach semble toujours résonner dans le vestiaire. Derniers mots avant la première mi-temps, dernières recommandations, encouragements.

Tu fais un sourire hésitant à Anthony lorsque tu croises son regard. Cependant tu ne tergiverses pas avant de te rapprocher de lui à grandes enjambées. Il a déjà mis ses gants, sa nervosité presque invisible à tes yeux.

Tu supposes un instant que c'est son expérience qui le fait paraître aussi serein quand ce n'est pas le cas. Toi, tu ne peux pas vraiment cacher l'angoisse que tu éprouves à présent pour ton équipe.

— Ça va ?

Il te sourit à son tour, l'air protecteur et rassurant. Cela te fait avoir un respect plus que prononcé pour cet homme qui s'enquiert des autres au lieu de lui-même.

— Je devrais te poser cette question. Tu es prêt ?

Le gardien hésite un instant, penchant la tête sur le côté, avant d'acquiescer.

— Partagé un peu. Il y aura toujours cette part d'appréhension d'avant match et dès que je suis sur le terrain, j'oublie tout. Il n'y a plus que les joueurs et la balle.

L'image te paraît si claire que, même en n'étant pas professionnel de football, tu la saisis parfaitement.

— Bonne chance alors ?

Son visage se plisse de sympathie et il t'offre une brève étreinte.

— Merci.

Et alors qu'il s'avance vers la sortie, tu le retiens par le bras avec un petit sourire sur le visage, un pressentiment au fond de la gorge pour lui qui est toujours si aventureux.

— Attention à ta tête, hein !

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue j'avais trop de peine pour Lopes et l'OL a partir du moment où il a dû sortir. Sérieusement.


End file.
